


Dream

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has a recurring dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The 4th Day of Christmas for [loveflyfree](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com) who went straight for my not-so-guilty pleasure, albeit with a pairing I don't usually indulge in. :D

Every night it's the same thing. Sometimes, the dream begins differently. Sometimes she dreams of Scott. Sometimes it's Isaac.

Mostly it's Isaac.

And the details always change – sometimes it's day, sometimes night, sometimes they're inside, other outside – but there's always one point where everything in the dream becomes identical to the previous dream.

And to the one before that, and the one before that, and...well, going back for weeks.

There is always that one point where Allison is kissing Isaac (or Scott) in her dream and things are intense as her body presses against, and then she opens her eyes.

Every single time, the eyes staring down at her are dark shifting to red, the hair is shorter, darker, spiked, the build broader. And Allison knows that it's a dream, knows she needs to wake up, but the dream holds her in its grasp.

And every single time she surrenders to it. Surrenders to Derek, her body straining against his, his voice a low growl in her ear.

And every single time she wakes afterwards, her body trembling, her breath coming in harsh pants. Every single time she tells herself that it's the last time.

No more.

Until the next night.

And each day, she looks at Isaac and smiles. Holds his hand. Lets him touch her and kiss her as she kisses him back. She kisses him with her eyes closed, never opening them until there's some space between them.

She doesn't want to see if his eyes will turn red, doesn't want to know if this, too, is a dream.

But each time she sees Derek, he looks at her. His expression never changes, but she knows that he knows. Somehow, he knows. But they never mention it.

And Allison just looks at him before turning to Isaac and tipping her face up to his, eyes closing as he laughs and leans down to kiss her again.


End file.
